


The Unexpected Chaperone

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Ireland, Traveling, War Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: When Hermione organizes a trip to Ireland with the magical orphanage, an unexpected chaperone on the trip opens her eyes to a new love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 42
Kudos: 94





	The Unexpected Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a prompt in the Weasley, Witches, and Writers Facebook group from several weeks ago! There was a 1k word limit and I zoomed waaaay past that!
> 
> Thanks to VesperSwan for her wonderful beta work! Any mistakes are my own!

In the aftermath of the war, all of wizarding Britain rallied together to rebuild their world. Hundreds volunteered their time and magic to restore the Ministry, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts; Hermione, Harry, and Ron amongst them. When the rebuilding was over and the world was set to rights, Hermione floundered a bit after she finished her make-up year at Hogwarts. She had no idea what she wanted to do. A career at the Ministry which had once been her ambition now held little appeal to her. Of course, she had offers not only in England but abroad as well. Nothing seemed right to her. When she heard that the Wizengamot had voted to open a magical orphanage for the children that had been orphaned during the war but for Muggleborns who were cast out of their homes, she jumped at the chance to work there. This seemed to be exactly what she was looking for, making a difference in the next generation of wizards and witches instead of pushing paper or doing research.

The manor where the children would be living had been part of reparations from a Death Eater family, she had never bothered to find out which. Even with magic, it took several weeks to clean, break curses, and have the house child-friendly. Hermione was standing on the doorstep of the grand home, watching as thirty-seven children, from the ages of newborn to sixteen walked towards herself and the staff that had been hired to watch over them. The older ones had their wands gripped tightly in their hands, eyes darting around as if looking for a threat. The younger ones stuck close to the older, holding ragged blankets and stuffed animals. Blinking back tears, she plastered what she hoped was a welcoming smile on her face as they approached.

\--

Two years after the opening of the orphanage, the children who lived there were thriving. Hermione helped bridge the gap with the Muggleborns and spent more time there than she did at her flat. Though many volunteered when the war first ended, now two years on, finding volunteers to help at the orphanage was like finding a Bowtruckle in a haystack. They had been planning a trip to the countryside for the last few weeks before those who were old enough would head to Hogwarts was in danger of being cancelled due to a lack of volunteers. What had started as thirty-seven children was now hovering just below fifty orphans and Muggleborns. Hermione, Ms Merryweather, Ms Brightwell, and Mr Winter just weren’t enough to keep up with all of them on a trip. Spreading the word through the Ministry and her friends, no one had stepped forward to volunteer. The four had begun to dread telling the children who were so looking forward to the trip, that it wasn’t happening. Just when they had given up hope, a blessing in the form of Molly Weasley volunteered to join them.

On the morning they were to leave, a frantic Floo call to her office revealed that Molly had come down with a mild strain of Dragon Pox and wouldn’t be able to join. Hermione’s stomach sank as she reassured the woman who was like a second mother to her that it was no problem, she almost missed Molly telling her that she had volunteered one of the Weasley men into coming so they wouldn’t be left in a lurch and disappoint the children. Thrilled that they were still able to go, Hermione didn’t even stop to ask who was joining them for three weeks in the Irish countryside. Chaos was reigning as all the kids were running about the manor, looking for misplaced socks, lost stuffies, and favoured books before the Portkey left in an hour. A knock at the door as Hermione was walking past, carrying a crying three-year-old drew her attention away from consoling the little girl. Pulling the door open, she was certain the shock showed on her face when standing in the doorway was Percy Weasley, luggage in hand.

“Percy? What on earth are you doing here?” She asked, not being able to hide the surprise in her voice.

“Didn’t my mum tell you I offered to come in her place?” He grimaced a bit. “I can go if you’d rather I not.”

With a quick shake of her hand, she gestured for him to follow her inside. “Of course we want you here, don’t be ridiculous, I’m just surprised is all.” Motioning for him to follow her, they walked into the large sitting room where half the children were sitting on sofas, waiting to leave.

“Everyone, listen up please.” She called out, setting the little girl down and watching as she ran forward and climbed on the sofa next to her older brother. Smiling around at them all, she continued.

“I’d like you all to meet my very good friend, Percy Weasley.” Most of the kids waved, a few called out hellos. She watched as the red-head waved at them all and smiled. 

Hermione had never noticed what a kind smile he had. Even after the war ended, Percy wasn’t around an awful lot. He was ashamed for his actions and didn’t feel as though he had a right to be in his family anymore. Over the past four years, Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Weasley children had convinced him to come to more family functions but he still kept his distance. A small cough to her left and she dragged her thoughts away, a blush heated her cheeks when she realised Percy had caught her staring at him.

Clearing her throat, she turned back to the kids. “Alright you lot, the Portkey leaves in forty-five minutes. Make sure you’re back here with all your luggage in thirty so we can do a headcount.”

Stepping close to Percy, she smiled up at him. “Sorry about that, got a bit lost in my thoughts for a moment. I truly appreciate you volunteering, I’m sure you have more important things you’d rather be doing the next three weeks.”

“No, I’m happy to do it. I would have volunteered initially if I had known about it earlier. I’ve been in Romania for the last few months working at the dragon reserve with Charlie.” Percy explained.

“I liked it but it wasn’t for me. I’ve been...struggling a bit since the end of the war. Trying to find what I enjoy doing.”

Her heart went out to him, the look of longing on his face was one that she had often worn before she found the orphanage.

“I understand, truly. I was in the same position before I started here. We’re happy to have you and the kids enjoy it when we have new people, though it doesn’t happen as often as it used too.”

After explaining to Percy what his duties would be, the sleeping arrangements, chaperone duty, and what activities they had planned for the trip, it was time to get the kids ready for the Portkey. They applied a light sticking charm to the younger one’s hands so they wouldn’t let go of the old piece of rope that was acting as the Portkey during the trip. Once everyone had a hand on it and the rope began to glow, the familiar hook behind her bellybutton took hold and they were off.

\--

The village of Carlingford was breathtaking, surrounded by water on one side, mountains on the other, Hermione couldn’t think of anywhere she would rather be spending the next three weeks. Pulling herself away from the awe-inspiring mountains, she started helping the others corral the children towards the large country home that was wizard owned and much bigger on the inside than it looked. A wrought-iron gate encircled the home, though they had the run of the grounds, ivy was climbing the east side of the house, a lovely, overflowing garden lined the cobblestone path. The double oak doors opened as soon as Hermione touched them, five house-elves stood by the door, smiles on their faces, clean purple tunics instead of the pillowcases that one usually saw.

“Hello, sirs and misses. Wes being the elves of Chranthy Manor. We is here to help cook and dos your laundry. If yous be needing us just calls for Milly, Gus, Gilly, Flow, or Fan, we’s be helping any ways we can.” The elves popped away after giving them all a low bow. Hermione and Ms Brightwell began sorting the children into rooms, four to a room, girls on the east side, boys on the west. After helping Ms Merryweather sort out all those younger than five, she went in search of her room. On the second floor, just down from the loo, a lovely airy room was waiting for her. A full-size bed covered in what looked to be a handmade quilt in pastel yellows and pinks. A small desk was facing a large picture window and a chest of drawers was tucked away in the back corner of the room. With a nod, Hermione walked to the closet and began unpacking her things, no sense in living out of a suitcase for three weeks.

\--

The first week, the children enjoyed going on hikes in the Slieve Foy and exploring the Cooley Peninsula. Hermione and Percy were often the chaperones on these outings, the other adults claiming they couldn’t be bothered to climb a mountain. Hermione loved the medieval look of the town, the small cobblestone streets, the ruins of King John’s Castle were a particular favourite of hers and Percy had to all but drag her away. The two kept close to one another, never crossing a line, especially not in front of the kids, but finding excuses to be near one another, to touch one another innocently. Hermione couldn’t pinpoint when exactly she started seeing Percy as someone other than her friends’ older brother--who had never really given her the time of day to see him as someone she couldn’t get out of her head.

The second week was much the same. Exploring the surrounding areas, hiking, group activities around the manor home, lessons for those who would be starting Hogwarts. The second Wednesday they were in Ireland, Percy pulled her aside before she headed out with a group of children that wanted to go back to King John’s Castle.

“I wanted to ask if you would go into the village with me this evening for dinner?” Percy asked her, his voice proper but she could hear a tinge of uncertainty underneath. He was looking at a spot just above her left shoulder, his eyes darting back and forth from her own to the door behind him.

Hesitantly, Hermione reached her hand out, grabbing his own. “I would love to.” Percy’s eyes locked onto hers, his face breaking into a grin that sent butterflies to her stomach. He took a step forward just before the door behind him opened with a bang and seven children came in like a herd of stampeding Hippogryphs. Their chatter filled the room, breaking the moment between them.

Stepping immediately into action, Hermione corralled all the children, shepherding them out the door, smiling over her shoulder at Percy before she pulled the door shut behind her.

\--

Pacing around the room, Hermione had all the clothing she had packed for the trip, nothing what anyone, including herself, would consider  _ date clothes _ . With a sigh, she grabbed the nicest pair of dark wash denim she had, a flowy white t-shirt with a scoop neck, and headed to shower. Drying her hair with her wand before setting it in waves, she swiped on a bit of mascara and the tinted chapstick she had in her bag. With one last glance in the mirror, she walked out of her room and headed downstairs.

Walking into the sitting room, she found Percy sitting on the floor surrounded by ten children, waving his wand in the air above him, producing glowing zoo animals, elephants, seals, lions, and making them do tricks, Leaning against the doorway, she watched, a small smile playing on her lips as the kids gasped and cheered as the lion began jumping through glowing hoops. Hermione joined them as they all began clapping. Percy whipped around and smiled when he saw her standing there.

“Alright, I’m going to take Miss Hermione to dinner so I need you all to behave tonight and tomorrow we’ll go search for the mermaids, how does that sound?”

All the children began talking at once, some agreeing excitedly, a few of the older ones making kissy faces at them both. One little girl walked up to Percy and tugged on his sleeve.

“Are you Miss ‘Miones boyfriend?”

Percy glanced toward her before kneeling eye-level with the little girl. “Maybe, if I’m very lucky.”

Once they finally extracted themselves from the sitting room, they started down the path that led to the village. The silence between them wasn’t awkward as she thought it would be. People always wanted to fill the silence but she found it comforting. Just as they walked beyond the gates, Percy reached out and threaded his fingers through hers. She looked down at their entwined fingers and glanced up at him, he was looking down at her, a small smile on his lips.

“There’s a nice little restaurant in the village I thought we could eat at and then after I have something I want to show you.” He told her.

“What is it?”

He quirked a brow at her and smirked, it reminded her so much of the twins. “It’s a surprise.”

Dinner was lovely. They talked about the orphanage and all the work Hermione had done there, his family, the places he had travelled since the end of the war, and what he was looking for now that he had moved back home. When they finished eating, Percy led her out of the village in the opposite direction of the manor. There was nothing but mountains and woods that way but Hermione trusted Percy wasn’t leading her anywhere dangerous. He had wrapped his hand around hers the moment they left the restaurant and hadn’t let go. The duo walked for about ten minutes once they reached the woods, the foliage getting thicker the farther they walked. Soon, Percy slowed his walk and pulled her to her knees next to him behind a fallen down tree.

“Wha-?” She started to ask when he put his finger to her lips before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

“Some of the locals have a story they tell the children, that there are fairies in this part of the woods and on nights when the moon is full, they dance.” He pointed over the tree to where a gentle light had begun to glow.

They watched as fairies began to fly into a small clearing, glowing in blues, golds, and pinks leaving a trail of the magic behind them as they flew around one another. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. She looked over at Percy to find him staring at her, his face lit up with the magic of the fairies. When their eyes locked, his head titled towards hers before stopping, as though asking her permission. Giving him a tiny nod, he pressed his lips against hers, soft at first and then with passion, both of them losing themselves in the kiss. His lips were warm and gentle, and when his hand came up to cup her cheek, Hermione thought she just might melt against him.

She wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing when they both came up for air but the fairies were gone, leaving them bathed in the light of the full moon. They smiled at one another before Percy stood, offering a hand to help her up. As she stood, he pulled her against his chest, brushing a curl that had fallen in her face back behind her ear.

“When we get back to London and the kids are settled back at home and off to Hogwarts, I’d like to see where this goes,” Percy told her quietly. “Is that okay?”

Reaching up on her tip-toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips. “More than okay.”

\---

_ Two Years Later _

After returning from the trip, Hermione and Percy’s relationship flourished. They were rarely separated and moved into the dower house that sat on the grounds of the orphanage. Percy joined her in her work with the children, taking over for Mr Winter who was ready to retire. The children there flourished under their care, vacations every summer to different places all over but never returning to Ireland.

They had decided to take the same trip that summer, however, after some of the kids who had been too small to go hiking had been begging to go back. Staying at the same house as before, they enjoyed a lovely three weeks, doing much of the same exploring as before. The night before they were set to leave, Percy pulled her into their shared bedroom before they took the kids on the last hike.

“Have dinner with me tonight?” He asked her, an earnest expression on his face.

She laughed. “We have dinner every night.”

“I meant let’s leave the kids with the other adults and go into the village, like on our first date. How does that sound?” He tipped her face up towards his, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

“I’d love that.”

That evening, Hermione had wrapped herself in a dressing gown when there was a knock at her door. Opening it, she found Mrs Brightwell standing just on the other side, a smile on her face and dress bag in her hand.

“Percy asked me to bring this to you. Have a good night, love.” Mrs Brightwell said with a wink, handing the dress bag over and turning back down the hall.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione laid the bag on her bed and unzipped it, pulling out a beautiful deep red dress, much to fancy for the small, family-owned restaurant they were going to be dining at. It was long, a slit that would hit her mid-thigh, and a sweetheart neckline. Pulling the silk dress on, the way it felt against her skin sent shivers down her spine. Pulling her hair up into a chignon, she put on some lipstick she had forgotten was in the bottom of her purse that matched the colour of her dress. Slipping into a pair of high heels she found tucked into the bottom of the bag, she walked to the door just as a knock sounded. Pulling the door open, she found Percy standing there, looking extremely handsome in a nicely tailored suit.

“You look beautiful, love.” He told her, pulling his hand from behind his back, handing her a bouquet of roses.

“Oh Perc, they are lovely, thank you.” She took the flowers and gestured for him to follow her into the room.

“They’re magical so you don’t need to put them in water. Are you ready to go?”

At her nod, he offered his arm and led her out of the house. “I’m afraid I’ve been a bit misleading about our plans this evening. We’re not going into the village for dinner. I’ve arranged for us to eat here, the elves have set us up something in the garden.”

She followed him around the house to find the garden lit up with lights, music playing softly, and a table set for two, complete with a candle on the table. Percy pulled her chair out for her before sitting down. A glass of wine was in front of each of them.

Percy picked up his glass. “A toast then, to us. This has been the best two years of my life and that is all thanks to you, my love. I don’t know where I would be without you.” 

They clinked their glasses together before taking long drinks. Dinner was served shortly, the conversation was fine if a bit stilted on Percy’s side. Hermione could tell he was nervous but she wasn’t sure why. When they had finished eating, he stood and again offered his arm to her. Pointing his wand at her shoes, he transfigured her heels into flats and began leading her towards the village once they left the house behind them. They headed towards the woods where they had seen the fairies. They stopped at the same fallen tree and knelt. Hermione watched as once again, the fairies began to fly around, leaving the glow in their wake. When she turned to look over at Percy, she found him looking at her, holding a ring in his hands.

Quietly, he leaned toward her, his breath warm against her cheek.

“I love you more than I can say. You’re the light I didn’t know I needed, my safe place. Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?”

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded, unable to speak. Percy slid the diamond ring on her finger before pulling her into a passionate kiss just as the fairies disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
